121296-morning-coffee-012315-plans-for-the-future-edition
Content ---- ---- Plans for the future? Not going insane here. :lol: I got home last night and had a state of the game style meeting (I make it sound more official than hanging out with Eclips and company on teamspeak and waxing about PVP and its relation to the rest of the game, so I thank him for the invitation). That did mean all I actually got to do last night were some housing challenges. These late nights are killing me at work; I've barely been able to be on during the weekdays or to see my wife until very late at night. So maybe my plans for the future are small-ball and short term, but I want to go to dinner with my wife and play some Wildstar this weekend. I don't care what I do, what level, whether I need it, or whether I don't. It could be anything from vet content to group quests. We could RP, we could run content, we could run content and RP (please, let's run content and RP!), but whatever it is, I want to play the game and have some fun. Also, Cycotik, welcome back from the bottom of my heart. You came back at a great time. I've got to talk to you about Thaydfest.... See, this is why you need a flying death fortress and a privateer crew. Definitely a reason I don't go out and get tea. Violent crime, people, it's everywhere. Protect yourself with a home security system! | |} ---- ---- What classes and faction did you have in mind? | |} ---- ---- Pyro! I can help with Pyro! :D I know how to do that, we can do that! I love the Pyro fight! It's like an immolated discotheque! I'm going to try to get on early tonight if I don't go out to dinner with Parthenia tonight. | |} ---- I won't be on till after 6pm EST. Go out to dinner with Parth and enjoy. /hugs to Parth and you :) | |} ---- Crud, got yoinked into something else. Being short on sleep I wasn't entirely with it anyway. I didn't get much done last night... did hit SW and Ely and was headed for the Teahouse when I got pinged to do some follow-up to the Boulder thing. I was dragging pretty bad from the lack of sleep so I went to bed early. Tonight... making pizza for dinner. Gonna try to get another SW/Ely/Tree run and there's the bi-weekly SCIENCE! symposium. Weekend plans are to get another five levels on my ESPer and at least one more on my Engineer so he can use his permanent mount. | |} ---- I edited the paper clipping because Spelling... I could have used you there even briefly so you could have informed other people what was going on. No matter, once they open the local paper, they'll know. | |} ---- ---- CYCOTIK!!!!!! Welcome back!!! Great to see you again!!! My plans for Drop 4 are to completely destroy my plot and build it from the ground up with the flat plot. I have been waiting for that since betas! Other than that it's EG's and bringing up Sophie DuPree, my youngest toon. | |} ---- We'll hopefully be on at some point. Parthenia's been sad she didn't have you around to talk about housing and dyes with. :lol: | |} ---- Rocio this is awesome :) | |} ---- Awwww :D There is an app that my hubby uses on his cell phone that he talks to his gaming buddies with. It's like a real time chat room. I will have to ask him what it is and see about setting something up for us. (that's if you guys want) | |} ---- ---- It'd be nice, especially for her. Hopefully, though, we'll be able to both be on a bit more. Work's been brutal. | |} ---- It has to be in the rented datacenter if your ISP and Carbine aren't blowing smoke. Who hosts the Wildstar EU datacenters? I was under the impression Carbine didn't own the bladehouse. | |} ---- Apparently the other NCSoft games (LoL and GW2) are suffering the same issues. IIRC LoL had to change datacenters. | |} ---- It's either the cogent, telia or level3 network. but I have no idea which one they are using. If it's level3 or cogent, it would explain a lot. | |} ---- ---- ---- GRATS NILS! It's too bad I can't win the gamescom code from EU, but way to prove that you don't have to be hardcore to succeed in raiding! By the way, are you also experiencing issues with the Jabbit server? I know you're in a different part of the EU than Olivar, but I wanted to know if the server was also DCing your team. | |} ---- Just their EU branches? I haven't been having issues on Entity. Would make sense if it's who they're renting from. Actually, Medics may be nerfed soon to their DPS, they're not doing too bad in that department if you're interested in playing a DPS medic. | |} ---- Thank you Vic <3 Yea it is EU only, I'm afraid. I'd hook you up if I could! We've lost a few guildies to this connection issue thing in these past few months since Drop 3. It sucks. But it seems to be random where it happens and who it happens to. My husband and I are lucky it's not affected us (yet *knocks on wood*). We have one member who's up in Yorkshire and unable to play, another in London and can barely log in - both of those have dropped their subs. Another is in Sweden and has manage to control his issues. Olivar, I suggest you talk to Dory (I can't spell the rest of his name) in Venus Rising. I know we've had our differences, but maybe he can help you. | |} ---- ---- Yeah. Something's really borked between NCSoft's EU datacenter and one or more providers or backhaul networks in Western EU. It could be something as stupid as their game traffic looking like a protocol that the various providers give a lower QoS score to. As much as Wildstar support wants to push this off on the players the there's only so much an ISP consumer can do. Since this seems to only be affecting NCSoft games (consider that hearsay) other options become quite a bit more attractive. Carbine and NCSoft have better leverage to diagnose the root causes and should be working with their provider to figure this out. At the very worst they can do what their players are doing and look for other options like LoL did. | |} ---- Especially if they don't own the datacenter. If they're just renting, they have to convince the datacenter they're with that they'll pick up and leave if the company doesn't fix the issue. If the datacenter doesn't comply, they might have to make good on that threat. That means the game going down until the servers (for all their games, it seems) needs to be picked up and moved. I'm not entirely sure how long it would take to move and reconnect that hardware, but I don't think it's a stretch to say "significant". During which, Jabbit and Luminae would just not be up. It especially sucks if they're under a leasing contract. | |} ---- Moving datacenter can take from a day up to several weeks, depending on your infrastructure. Remembering back, we needed about 10 days to move around 400 servers to a datacenter in Frankfurth itself. and that was with 14h days and more. The move itself is usually not the problem, it's the complete reconfiguration that comes with it in the new datacenter. | |} ---- Shouldn't be. A hot-switch can be done with minimal downtime, you just need to replicate hardware between the locations and run replication between the nodes. Obviously there will be some costs involved and a short-term lease on any additional hardware needed. | |} ---- Maybe. They may have some spare server hardware laying around, though. This is all hypothetical, but it's probably worth it if it's what we think it is. If it's affecting multiple games in the same region, it's time to find a new supplier. | |} ---- ---- Forgeui is wonderful for wildstar, I'd definitely suggest using that :) | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I heard ForgeUI reduces the system resources for the UI by a substantial amount. I actually like the stock UI, especially what's coming on the PTR, but ForgeUI looks great and I recommend it if you're into that ElvUI look. | |} ---- ---- Let me know what you want to do. This time, I'm taking Seeger for my tanking excursions. | |} ---- Perception is also good. I use most of what Khandi posted, but will have to look into the datachron one. | |} ---- ---- ---- I know how you feel. I have a headache that can be described as nothing but "obnoxious." Right when I think it's gone, it comes back. Right when I start heading back to my desk for a bottle of Aleve, it's gone. It's done a perfect job being as annoying as possible when I'm talking to people but being entirely forgettable when I'm standing at my desk. I'm taking that Aleve now. | |} ---- ---- Why don't you get that program that allows your Mac to run windows until they get around to getting a Mac client out? | |} ---- Try some caffeine. Coffee, coke, tea that may help as well. At work my shipper is in the National Guard and has been gone for 2 weeks on maneuvers. I'm exhausted! I've shipped over 2500 phones these last couple of weeks!! (Think business phones like NEC, Avaya IP etc). I am going to go home take a hot shower, eat then sleep like the mordesh. Then get up on Saturday about 5am and run all over Nexus!! From Algoroc to the Defile! :D | |} ---- Hit esc and go to the....HUD or Interface section and click the windows tab. Some things you can make 'moveable'. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sounds good, thanks! I won't be on tonight though. I've been avoiding an upgrade to windows 8.1 (I did once already last year but reverted back to 8 because 8.1 messed up a lot of my games at the time) but last night my PC decided to upgrade itself. In the process my d: drive was wiped and that's where I happened to keep WildStar and a few other game clients. I would have kept them all on my c: drive but half my storage is on the d: drive and I couldn't figure out how to adjust the partitions to provide more GB to C: (I'm not very PC savvy, I owned macs exclusively for 10 years before going back to a PC). it didn't seem like a big deal at the time to utilize my d: drive but I guess I was wrong. Soooo tonight is me sitting and watching The Office while downloading a bunch of game clients again. Party time. | |} ---- I've enjoyed having you around also. I'm pretty sure the fact that it is 2am and I'm still on massive painkillers has stripped me of some of my eloquence, but please get better. I need more people around that understand the value of mechari toes. | |} ---- Hi Weakness You need to finish the story line in Whitevale and it then sends you to talk to someone in Thayd who then sends you to Farside. Without that most of the story line quests wont be there. Can PM you more details if required. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----